


Logince

by AquaCitty



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Shippy, established relationships - Freeform, maybe moxiety, relationships, they are going to be short chapters, usually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaCitty/pseuds/AquaCitty
Summary: So this is kind of a thing I wrote to get my mind off some shittier things going on, so here is some Logince angst and fluff. Have a nice day :)(Btw most of the chapters are very short)





	1. Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, hope you enjoy whatever this story is.

Logan stared at Romans door numbly. He had been sitting outside for around an hour, but the time had merged together, he was too lost in his own thoughts. Just replaying the events of the last hour, over and over in his head. At first he screamed at Roman, for being too dramatic, for calling him heartless, calling him a machine, but then he screamed at himself, for forgetting their anniversary, for never shedding a single tear, for not stopping Roman from leaving. He was trying to be discreet, os the others wouldn’t hear them, and inevitably found out about their relationship. He just wanted to let Roman cool off, he didn’t want him to get hurt… right?  
No you wanted this! You could have just asked him to stay! Or even said sorry, but no! You had to let him go because you were so focused on yourself. Selfish coward! Logan’s thoughts had spiraled down, and down until they outright attacked him.  
It had been two hours since that fight, and Logan knew Roman should have come out by now, he should of defeated whatever monster he conjured up, but he hadn’t. But no matter how much Logan’s screams at himself to move, run, save the love of his life, he can’t, so he sits, numb, until someone finds him.


	2. Fight

Virgil was walking down the hall slowly, growling as he subjected himself for some reason to music that Patton had suggested. That is until he reached Sir. Sing-a-lots room. He looked up to see Logan sitting across for the door, his eyes unfocused, with unshed tears welling up, and his face unnaturally pale. Virgil quickly abandoned his phone and headphones, kneeling down next to Logan.   
“Logan?” He asked, fighting to keep his voice calm, “Logan, can you hear me?”  
Logan blinked, looking at Virgil, but his eyes kept shifting around.  
“Logan, if you can hear me could you please nod for me?” Virgil said trying to copy the things Patton says to him during an attack. Logan nodded his head jerkily and his eyes become a bit more focused.  
“Ok that’s progress I guess..” Virgil whispered to himself. “He seems to be breathing okay… Logan. Hey! Logan! I need you to look at me ok bud? Great now look around, could you nod when when you see five things?” Virgil bit his lip, he was doing this wrong, he was doing something wrong… but he had to be strong for Logan. So slowly but surely Virgil walked Logan through the routine, stopping to steady his breathing a few times. And eventually he calmed down.  
“So… do you want to tell me what that was about?” Virgil whispered, scooting away from the logical trait to look at him.   
“Roman and I got into a fight..” Logan curled into him defensively.  
Virgil narrowed his eyes, Roman must have done something bad to make Logan go into the state he was in. He made a mental note to interrogate Roman about it later.  
“I didn’t know your fights with him affected you that much..” Virgil admitted.  
“Of course they do!” Logan cried, “I mean I love him so-“ He stopped realizing what he had just said.   
“You love… him?”  
“Well of course I do.” Logan adjusted his tie, “I love all of you, in a platonic sense..”  
Virgil cocked him head as if considering the lie, before shrugging it off.   
“O-Kay.. then what happened?”  
“The he stormed off and I-“ Logan suddenly remembered, “Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!” Logan jumped up and began to pace, muttering incoherently.  
“Hey Logan, calm down! Breathe with me buddy, alright. That’s it 4-7-8, 4-7-8..” Virgil cooed, looking up at Logan who was actually shaking. Virgil felt sick.   
“No. No! Roman could be hurt Virgil! What the fuck is wrong with me I couldn’t move! I couldn’t do anything, he could have died because of me!” Logan almost sobbed.  
Virgil was taken aback. Why the hell would Roman be hurt? Or worse, dead?! Virgil paled, and didn’t realize that Logan had left until Romans door slammed shut. Virgil knew he might be in imminent danger if went inside, but so were Logan and Roman, so pushing his instincts aside he moved towards the door.


	3. Red snow

The first thing Virgil noticed was the cold. It was biting, painful, it ripped through him, making his whole body shake. The second thing he noticed was the blood. Fear shot through him as he saw crimson footprints leading towards two dots in the distance, adrenaline coursing through him, he sprinted towards the figures. Then he heard the screams. At first he assumed it was Logan, but as he got closer he saw Logan was the unconscious figure covered in blood. The cries were from Roman. They were so heartbroken, and full of raw emotion. He was kneeling next to Logan trying to cover up a large gash running across his chest with his sash, and failing miserably. Virgil’s heart ached as he ran towards them.   
“Roman!” He screamed over the howl of the wind, “what happened?!”  
“I-i was fighting a w-wild beast, when L-Lo-Logan came in, and he appeared right next to it, a-a-a-and i-it p-pounced…” Roman sobbed, his tears were already freezing to his face.  
“We have get him out of here, can you do that?!” Virgil yelled, not daring to look to look at the logical trait.   
“Roman didn’t respond, staring blankly at Logan for a few seconds before screaming again. Virgil covered his ears, trying to block out the noise of total heartbreak, obviously Roman and Logan had a closer friendship than he thought.   
“Roman! Can you do that?” Virgil screamed again.  
“Yes..” he whimpered, regaining enough composure to grab both Virgil and Logan, swiftly sinking back into his room. Virgil blinked a few times after syncing back into Roma’s room, before running out to grab Patton, bandages, and pray to any god out there that Logan would be okay.


	4. Listed Love

Roman’s grip on Logan’s shirt never ceased as he synced back into his room, in fact it only tightened.  
“Lo?! Can you hear me?! Logan, I love you! I can’t live without you!” he whispered desperately.   
Sobs wracked his body again at the thought of life without Logan.  
“My last words to you might be that you are heartless,” Roman cried to Logan’s body, “you’re not heartless, you came to help me, and I let you down. I let you get hurt, this is all my fault. Please forgive me love. I need you to forgive me.” Roman peppered sloppy kisses over Logan’s face, whispering sweet nothing into his ears. Repeating a mantra of the reasons he loved the logical man.  
“I love how you can’t start your morning with coffee in you favorite mug.” A kiss on his right cheek.  
“I love how you always smell of fresh ink, and old paper.” A kiss in his forehead.  
“I love the way you can make anything sound smart.” His ear.  
“I love lazy Sunday mornings with you, and hectic Monday mornings. I love how you hate adventure, but you still spend whole days in with me in my kingdom. I love how you blush every time we kiss, even now. And I love that when you blush I can see your freckles that you still deny exist.” Roman smiled adoring, stopping to kiss every freckle he could see spattered on his boyfriend's cheeks.   
“I love that even though I’m an idiot who doesn’t appreciate you, you always take me back, and never give up on me. I love you with all of my heart, mind and soul Logan Sanders, so you better not leave me.” Roman heard the others frantically opening his door, but he didn’t care, he slowly kissed Logan’s lips, softly, sweetly. Tears rolled from his cheeks onto Logan’s and he wouldn’t let go.


	5. Panic and Makeouts

Patton was in the kitchen cooking when a sudden surge of panic welled up in him. He dropped the glass he was holding, faintly hearing it smash on the hard tile, and ran. He didn’t even know where was going, but he knew he needed to help. He was running so fast that he almost knocked into Virgil, who was conquicidentaly running towards him a full speed.  
“Logan! Hurt! Roman’s room! Hurry!” He panted, clearly exhausted.   
Patton didn’t need to be told twice. He sprinted towards the royals room, panic building in his chest. He fiddled with the door, before slamming it open, only to freeze in shock. Roman and Logan were on the royals bed, both covered in blood, but that wasn’t the most shocking thing. They were kissing! Patton just stared, mouth agape until something amazing happened. A red light started to circle the two, swirling around them softly before suddenly plunging into Logan’s chest. Roman pulled back quickly locking eyes with Patton momentarily, a look of terror reflected in his eyes. Patton just wanted to give him a hug. In fact the paternal character almost moved towards Princey, until he stopped and froze again at the miracle happening right before his eyes. Logan wounds, running across his chest, was slowly healing. Roman noticed it too and hugged Logan violently before easing up a bit, remembering Logan's fragile state. Patton glanced at Virgil, who had clapped at hand over his mouth as silent tears fell down his cheeks, and Patton put a reassuring and his shoulder, it had been a long day.


	6. Explanations

Logan gasped as he woke up, a strange warmth tickles his chest before a more familiar one quickly replaces it. Roman holds onto him strong and firm, making Logan finally feel safe. For the first time in a long time he lets his tears fall. Roman just pulls him closer, and Logan sobs. The pain and terror of thinking he lost Roman, combined with the terror he might die himself finally shattered him. So he cried his heart out for what seems like an eternity, and slowly more warmth is added as Patton and Virgil join the hug. Slowly the sensation tips from comforting to overstimulation, and Logan sits back, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Silent tears still trail down his face and Roman wipes them away with a look of concern before swooping in for a chaste kiss on the lips. Logan put his hand on Roman’s jaw, deepening the kiss, until they heard someone clear their throat and they jump apart.   
“So…” Virgil started awkwardly.  
He planned on saying more, but the words wouldn’t come out his mouth. So they all sat there awkwardly until Patton broke the silence.   
“Um would you kiddos mind filling you old dad in. I- uh- seem to be a bit lost..” Patton chuckled softly.  
“Oh right,” Roman said, “Well it was me and Logan-”  
“Logan and I” He whispered quietly.  
“Right, Sorry love. It was Logan’s and my- I’s..? It was our anniversary.” Logan just rolled his eyes, despite the miracle that just happened he still managed to direct sarcasm towards his boyfriend.   
“One year anniversary to be more specific, and I had insisted on a big anniversary dinner, also I got a huge anniversary gift for Logan, and he- well he-“ Roman trailed off.  
“I forgot” Logan filled in promptly, “I was extremely into my work, and had forgotten about the anniversary, I also didn’t realize quite how extensively Roman worked to make it the “perfect” date… so I was late, and had no clue why Roman was being so extravagant, when I questioned him about it I uncovered my own cluelessness.” Logan sighed sadly.   
“We got into a huge fight,” Roman picked up where Logan left off, “perhaps the biggest we’ve ever had. We decided to take a break actually, it wasn’t the first one we’ve been on..”  
“You have to understand, I love you Logan.” Roman turned toward his boyfriend kissing his head, before turning back to the others. “But we have always butted heads on the littlest things, and the biggest.. So anyway, I think we both said things we regret, and I went to blow off some steam, with me that means fighting monsters.”  
“That’s when I found you…” Virgil mumbled.  
“That would be correct.” Logan whispered.  
“Huh?” Roman asked, “F-found you? What are talking about?”   
Logan shifted uncomfortably, and Romans gaze turned to Virgil. Guess it was his job to explain.  
“I found outside your room. Something was going on with him, I had to take him through some techniques Patton taught me. He was really panicking, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him that worked up.. I remember he said something about the anniversary.” Virgil stared at Roman, suddenly remembering the conversation and sending daggers through his look.  
Roman bit his lip guilty. “Yes, well my conduct was far from Princely, I really am sorry love.” He looked down at Logan with adoring eyes, and broke into a dazzling grin as a small blush passed across his features, Roman knew he had won.   
“You’re a sap.” Logan told him matter of factly, but gladly accepted the kiss Roman leaned in for.   
“I’m still confused” Patton whispered to Virgil, and the couple broke apart.  
“You got into a fight,” Patton continued, realizing the focus had gone to him, “and then Logan was there c-covered in blood..” Patton paled, remembering the terrifying sight.   
“Well, I was fighting all the beasts I’d ever created. Actually I first trashed the destination where I was going to take Lo.” It was Logan’s turn to look guilty. “And he came in my room, appearing right next to the beast I had been fighting. It pounced on him. I was so scared Logan. So scared…I thought I was going to lose you, and it was terrifying. So f*cking terrifying.” Roman whispered, not bothering to keep his language clean for Patton, but the parental character didn't comment. “We all know what happened after that.” They all paused, contemplating for the first time what actually just happened. Until Virgil articulated the thought they all had.  
“What was that..?”


	7. True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this might (maybe, possibly, I really don’t know) be the last installment. It does have a pretty concise ending no matter how chliche and rushed it is. As i’ve said before this isn’t something I’m putting too much effort into. I’m not editing or thinking forward etc. Anyway, i’ll stop rambling. I hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also as this isn’t a very planned out fanfic, it’s doesn’t really have too much of a flow, and i’m sorry about that.
> 
> Also there are mentions of sex at the end. Nobody has sex, (not even implied sex) this is not even romotely smutty, but yeah if that makes you uncomfortable then you might not want to read it, I don’t know, it’s nothing graphic.

“True love’s kiss,” Roman announced proudly.  
“Wha- But That’s no- I don’t under- How?!” Virgil sputtered.  
“I do agree with Virgil’s statement, true loves kiss is nothing but a part of some fantasy lands, they aren’t real.”  
“Logan, my love.” Roman said, overdramatically wiping his eyes, Logan snorted. “We have surpassed love, we have true love. This rarity is a beautiful thing and I am so glad we can share it.”  
“It’s a Christmas miracle!” Patton announced, beaming.  
“Patton, sorry to break it to you, but Christmas is kind of over..” Virgil smirked.  
“Christmas is never over!” He huffed, conjuring his sweater. “There now I’m festive again!”  
“Christmas is over, New Years is over. It’s 2018 now, the holidays have passed!” Virgil shot back.  
While Patton and Virgil bickered, Roman looked at Logan fresh tears welling up. Logan noticed with a sense of surprise,  
“Why are you crying?” He asked in genuine confusion, “I was saved. I’m alright, and I believe this event, however traumatic was beneficial to our current relationship. Do you not agree.”  
“Lo… I almost lost you.” He whispered.  
“I am aware, being the one on death's door,” Logan smiled hoping to lighten the mood.  
Instead Roman tears increased.  
“Logan Sanders I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. You are my everything, and I almost lost you. You were covered in blood, and so white. When I saw you I just screamed. It’s like a part of me had died. I’m sorry, I know this is so stupid. So.. emotional. I know you’re okay, but… I can’t quite describe it..” Roman trailed off, looking over a Logan’s face of growing alarm.  
“Roman! What you are feeling is valid! No matter what. And I may not be the best person with emotions, but I love you as well, and I don’t want you to be afraid to come to me about emotional problems. Also, I cannot imagine being you in that situation. Just the idea of you being hurt sent me into a panic attack! You were so brave, and you saved me. You’re my hero Roman. So thank you.” Logan took a deep breath, and almost giggled laughed at Roman’s face.  
His mouth was wide open and he had stopped crying from shock.  
“Oh.” He said simply, getting closer to Logan, until their noses almost touched.  
“Very articulate.” He smirked, closing the gap.  
They stayed like that for a few seconds, until Roman moved to straddle Logan’s hips. He sunk down onto the bed, separating their lips for a breath of air before bashing them together again. Logan rolled Roman over, so Logan was laying on top of the royal.  
“Hey! You two!” Virgil’s voice drifted to them, “Can you get a room please?”  
Logan pushed himself into a sitting position only to find Roman pulling at his hand.  
“Gladly,” Roman smirked darkly, wiggling his eyebrows.  
“Ew, If you guys are actually going to f*ck could you do it in a room preferably as far away from mine as possible?” Virgil rolled his eyes.  
“Virgil!!” Patton shrieked, “Language!”  
“Fine,” he smirked, “if you guys are going to screw. Better?”  
“Not much,” Patton mumbled, then his ears turned a slight pink, “But if you are going to do… um… that, could you keep it down?”  
Logan looked up alarmed.  
“Are we actually going to… to use Virgil’s wording, screw?” Logan whispered in his boyfriend’s ear.  
“No,” Roman whispered back, “But it’s nice to watch them squirm.. Now pretend like I said something sexy. And I know you’re aren’t much for acting so you can let me lead, my love.” Roman smiled.  
“Roman!” Logan suddenly giggled, his face turning a bright red, “Well if you’re going to say that, then we’d better be going.”  
Roman just looked confused, was Logan.. acting?  
“C’mon babe, you said you wanted it..” Logan whined, suppressing a smile at Roman gaping mouth.  
Logan dragged the royal out by the hand, kissing him deeply one last time where Virgil and Patton could see, before slamming the door.  
“You were right I can’t act, I should leave that to you next time.” Logan smiled patronizingly, then sauntered off to his room, motioning Roman to follow.  
Roman knew the other sides had natural talent, but seeing Logan actually act, and act well. It left him speechless.  
“Logan, seeing that… god, how could I not love you.”  
“Objectively, I don’t see how anyone could not love me, you especially.” Logan smirked.  
“And I was meant to be the egotistical one,” Roman smirked.  
“Roman, as much as I would love to continue engaging with you, I feel our plan to make Virgil and Patton uncomfortable might be foiled if they found us out in the hall.”  
“Wait one more,” Roman practically shouted. “I love you more than the world, Lo. Even before all of this happened I knew somehow in my heart, you’re my true love. And always will be.”  
“Sap” Logan smiled, and offered a hand to the Prince, who hesitantly took it.  
They quickly sunk out to Logan’s room. Once they arrived Logan looked at Roman, seeming conflicted.  
“Hey Ro?” Logan asked, Roman turned around, “You’re my true love too.”  
Roman smiled in victory.  
“I knew I’d get you to say it at some point.” He leapt forward, cupping Logan’s cheek, “You’re a sap too.”


End file.
